Honeymoon War
by Tears of Constantine
Summary: Max and Fang in there honey moon have a large disagreement. Max wants to have kids and Fang is bent on using Protection. Know Max has turned it into A full game of love and war to tempt Fang to let down his gaurd. Rated very high T for sexual refrences.
1. Chapter 1

Lets talk Heaven, I thought as Fangs lips skimmed to my collarbone and I stroked his dark hair.

Because this was totally it. My body had never had a chance to loosen up since I said " I do" To his smiling face.

My god, his mouth had been a beautiful smile as his eyes glowed with pride as he took my hand and said " I do" As if he was rushing to get over the words so he could kiss me. In front of everyone, and let them all know that I was his.

Something I was fine with.

" I love you, Max." He whispered huskily as my hands moved back to the shafts of his wings as the jutted from his bare back. I had long ago managed to get him out of his shirt not that he had been fighting me.

In fact I had never seen a boy so eager to drop his clothes.

Our honey moon house was a cottage on the beach. So far there had been no Maniacs, or white coats or even a single threat against our very existence.

We had truly broken free of my usual life style.

I shivered as Fang's hand brushed the strap of my dress off of my shoulder and then kissed the tender spot of my neck.

He was evil I decided, maliciously so. But it was a good kind of evil, at least he was going to kill me with pleasure. I decided that was a much better way to go.

I mean compared to being blown up by erasers or something of that genre.

I was most excited to have kids. Once Fang had said to me "wait ten years and then you can be a mother", and he had said that when we were kids. Well I had done my time and know I was completely ready to bare children of my own. With him.

" Max.. let me go get something.." Fang rasped as I paused in my thoughts and looked at him. His face was slightly regretful as if he was going to punish himself.

" What?" I whispered as I caught his face tenderly in-between my hands.

" Fang I have no idea how long this no danger streak is going to last, we simply don't have time to waste!"

" Protection." He breathed as I cocked my head.

" What do you mean." I demanded as he rolled his eyes.

" You know what I mean."

" No, Not really." I glared at him and then it dawned on me what he meant and my heart plummeted.

" Why?" I pouted.

" I thought that would be what you wanted." He frowned and I shook my head.

" No not really, i wanted kids."

I made a little sound in my throat as his lips moved back up to my neck and he rubbed his head against my neck.

" Don't you ?" I asked as he looked up at me his eyes faltering in confusion for a second.

" Not yet." He finally whispered and i felt my heart break and instead of feeling warm suddenly i felt cold. His hand was tight as he lay it on my thigh.

" Well then see you tomorrow." I smiled wickedly as Fang looked at me blankly.

" It's just a Condomn, Max!"

" I'm not letting any piece of Latex, get in between me and you." I shrugged as he grabbed my face and captured my mouth. his lips where desperate he was completely running on testosterone it would seem.

" Max...." He whispered against my mouth desperatly as i backed away.

" Sorry Big Fella, your going to go cold turkey for a while." I smiled as i patted his jeans, and he frowned.

" This all over a condomn ...."

" Yes, i would think you wouldn't want it." I snapped " Its supposed to make Sex less enjoyable."

" Max. I'm not ready to be a dad." Fang whispered as he came up over me as i lay back in the pillows.

" Really? Cause you've been one for most of your life." I said coldly as he lowered his weight down tell he was pressed down on top of me.

" You know your not going to win, Max, I am quite the tempter." He whispered and i smiled and patted his cheek.

" You have no idea, how stubborn i am."

" Oh yes, i do." He rolled his eyes as his hands skimmed over my body. " But i'm just as stubborn."

" So its war for love." I smiled as he delicately kissed my nose. I was about to show him just how bad of a girl i could be.

" Let the games begin!"


	2. Max's attempt

I had never worn something so lacey before in my life!

Or for that matter so sparse. Not to mention it was giving me one hell of a wedgies!

I turned in the mirror once to admire my reflection and placed my hands on my hips and puckered my lips in experiment. If any member on the flock ever saw me, I would never be able to show my face in the proper world of upstanding bird freaks ever again!

I was pulling out the heavy artillery know, Fang would be mine by sunset.

It was almost enough to make a girl jump up and down and clap there hands. Yeah! I was about to attempt to seduce my husband! (That was sarcasm, folks, By know I was thoroughly frustrated with Fang's stubbornness.)

I pulled at the tag on the lingerie nervously as I fingered the lacey bottom.

This had to work otherwise I would make a complete fool of myself.

All the same…

I smiled at my reflection in the full length mirror, feeling a pleasant thrill of satisfaction run through me.

Despite everything I looked well… Sexy. Most of my body was all the way exposed, and the parts that weren't exposed where covered in a black fringed lace, that I full expected to have fang ripping off with his teeth.

This victory was going to be so sweet!

" Are you coming?" Fang's sharp demand made me jump as I felt a shiver of nervousness run though me.

" Coming!"

" It takes this long to put on a bathing suit?" Fang demanded as he knocked on the door with his knuckles. " Girls!"

" Well, Mr. Impatient why don't you go out and wait on the beach." I said in my best attempt of a seductive tone.

" Your up to something." He finally murmured as I heard him lean against the wall.

" Am not."

" You are so!" He drawled as I sighed " Just go out and wait, Fang."

" Okay." grumbled and then he laughed. " And know, Sweetie that I am so ready for what ever you throw at me!"

I gritted my teeth with frustration as I heard him start off, still chuckling quietly.

" See you at the beach, Love!" He called and I gritted my teeth. He was so dang Cocky! He wouldn't be after he saw me!

I forced myself to take a deep breath as I paced the bathroom, and even practiced a couple of what I hoped where seductive smiles in the mirror. I was the predator and Fang was my prey. I could do this!

And with that I forced myself to leave the bathroom.

Silently I thanked God that we were on a private beach since I fully expected this to get a little messy!

Then in my best attempt at a swagger I strolled out onto the porch.

It didn't take me long to find Fang. He was lying on his back in the sand, his olive toned chest glinting in the mid day sun as he exhaled steadily. That smug little smile was still on his face as he lay there like a winged god, his lavender wings splayed out like dark fingers in the sand. I took my first step onto the warm sand and discovered that it was very hot. I jumped sort of and hopped toward him, hoping that my nerve wouldn't fail me.

Really, this was quite pathetic. I could take on flocks of erasers and Human Cyborgs and fly through hurricanes but then when it came to this I lost my nerve.

" I can hear you." He hummed as I stopped right behind him and crossed my arms. He was wearing dark sunglasses, that made him look like he had walked off the cover of Vanity fair (The beach addition) and balck trunks which i fully expected him to loose very soon.

" Really, can you see me?" I demanded as in one swift move I stood over him, one foot digging into the sand in either side of his chest.

I enjoyed watching the way his smile slid from his face and he stared the glasses slipping down his nose.

" Do you like?" I inquired as I attempted to bat my eye lashes.

" Umm Yeah." He stuttered " You look lovely, from down here it's a really great view."

" It doesn't just have to be a view." I murmured huskily and as soon as the words where out of my mouth, I knew they sounded so stupid. That was okay thought cause they seemed to be working.

" Really." Fang cocked his head to the side as I leaned down.

" Nope." I smiled " Please, Fang lets go inside."

" That's a tempting offer." He groaned as I kissed him teasingly, his lips hesitant under mine. He knew he was loosing!

It was almost enough to make a girl want to jump for joy!

" So what do you say." I jerked the sunglasses from his face and chucked them into the sand.

His teeth where gritted as he ran his eyes over me one more time.

" Such an un fair attack!" He finally grumbled as I ran my hand down his cheek, my own heart fluttering away in my chest. So close....

" Come inside." I whispered as I played my finger's down his collarbone. " Come on, Fang."

Right know It wasn't even looking like we where going to make it inside.

All off a sudden his hands where on my back, scrambling with the buckle his feet slipping in the sand as he struggled up and gently pushed me underneath him.

The joy at my victory flooded me, as s I ran my hands threw his hair and kissed him tenderly. I had won, he had lost! Ha!

His fingers where still fighting with the straps on the lace when all off a sudden his head shot up.

All off a sudden he was gone shooting toward the ocean. All I could do was watch as his wings swept out and carried him ten feet out, where he had proceeded to dive into the ice cold water, wings and all. Natures Cold shower.

I fell back into the sand with a sigh, and shot into the air as something dug into my back.

I reached underneath me and pulled out, well what do you know, Fangs glasses.

I fell back with a groan and tossed them aside this was going to be much harder than I thought.

" Just wait tell my chance comes?" I looked up at Fang as he stood over me dripping saltwater. He was smiling his white teeth glimmering against his skin as he leaned down and I shivered as cold water ran off his body and fell onto mine.

" That was clever, Max, gosh i love you." He smiled as our faces hovered an inch apart. I stuck out my lip in a pout as he kissed me swiftly, just a tease, then straightened, and walked right past me.

" Excuse me." He called, as he retreated to the house. " But I am going to get the sand out of my pants, the shower is always open to you! I'll be prepared!"

I closed my eyes as his laugh reached me all the way from the house. Scratch much harder. Fang was making this near impossible. I couldn't loose!

Then a horrible thought struck me, what was Fang going to d, what exactly did his turn entail!?


	3. Stir fry and pillows

I was almost afraid to let Fang out of my sight being that every time I looked at him he gave me this sweet little smile that sent shivers running down my spine.

He was unnerving me!

" Stop it!" I said uncomfortably as he looked over at me his eyebrow raised.

" Stop what?"

" Looking at me like that!" I shifted on the couch as he returned to stirring the stir fry and shook his head chuckling quietly.

" I'm not doing anything, Max." He replied innocently as I looked at the dinner he had laid out with a frown.

Not that it didn't look good on the contrary, it looked amazing. Fang must have picked up some mad cooking skills from Iggy after all.

But there was wine and that meant Alcohol, and if that couldn't be part of my husbands evil plot then I didn't have wings.

" Please Max, I just want to enjoy our dinner." Fang sighed as I shook out my hair and laughed in disbelief

" Yeah right." I grumbled as he strolled over. I gazed at his long legs from under the curtain of my hair.

His long legs which happened to be clad in worn blue jeans, where enough to make me feel dizzy. His slim waist came into view as I ducked back behind the curtain of my hair as his face came within inches of mine.

His breathe, warm and damp rushed across my face and made me shiver slightly as I wrapped my arms around my chest and focused on the table cloth.

" Love you, Max." Fang whispered his voice husky and ever so sexy as he kissed my neck and then moved along my jaw. He repeated this circuit and i shivered.

My finger tips where tingling with pleasure, as Fang drew me up slowly out of the chair, he was loosing focus his mouth growling feverish and hungry against my skin.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as our lips meet, each of us testing the other.

It almost felt like we where in a contest to see who was the better kisser.

The deeper kisser, with more tongue action.

I mewed softly in pleasure against Fang's mouth and he lunged back into the kiss. He was desperate the sounds that I made where exciting him, making him pull me closer so that I was crushed up against his chest. In simple- he was finally losing control

I managed to work my hands around his waist and work his shirt up his chest, he moved back for a second, to help me jerk the piece of fabric off his body then moved right back in.

He flattened himself against my body, knocking over the chair i has previously been sitting. The sound of the wood falling to the floor pulled me out of my bliss for a second.

What was i doing!

Fang was going to win!

I tried to unravel myself from his arms, but decided that it was pretty fruitless. Then....

He backed up just like that, with a quiet moan of surrender.

We stared at each other for a minute, our eyes wide. His face was flushed a deep excited red ( Which was actually really Sexy!) his olive skin shimmering, his hair was tousled from my fingers running through it and his dark eyes looked lighter more wild.

I just wanted to throw myself at him, he was so perfect.

" Wow." I rasped as i stumbled backwards and he shot forward catching me around the waist and steering me toward the couch.

" Did you plan that?" I said huskily as he laughed deeply, his voice rising like a symphony toward the rafters.

" No." He smiled as i collapsed onto the couch, feeling slightly deflated, even though throbs of pleasure where still ricocheting down my arms and legs.

Fang could kiss that was for sure. Maybe Greeks where just good kissers.

" I startled you didn't i?" He chuckled and i shot him a well aimed stink eye. " Of course not!"

" Oh come on, Max, you wouldn't have been able to stop. It proves my point perfectly!"

" And whats your point!" I sighed impatiently as he leaned back next to me his smile huge.

" That i am truly irresistible!" He gloated as he draped his arm around me casually and snuggled me closer to him.

" Whoa, full off your self, much?" I rolled my eyes as he planted a wet kiss against my forehead. Awww, wasn't he just so cute.

His lips nestled in my hair as he kissed my head and i realized that i had snuggled closer, i was enjoying this.

Maybe a little to much!

" Fang...." I murmured as he pulled my face toward him and i was staring into his dark eyes. Which where growing lighter with mischievous sparks.

" Yes." He smiled as he leaned down and placed his forehead against mine and exhaled. My eyelids fluttered i had to focus on not giving in right there.

" Yes Max?"

" Eat pillow!" And with that i seized and swung the couch pillow at him as hard as i could, hitting him directly in the face.

" Oh that is so unfair!" He protested as i got up on my knees and whacked him with it again. His hands where half raised top defend himself, but he was smiling as he tried to yank the pillow away from me.

" Max! You know i won't hit you." He laughed as he blocked another blow neatly.

I shrieked in surprise as he grabbed me around the waist his mouth against my stomach, and we both toppled to the floor, him rolling to the side so he didn't land on me.

I scrambled up, hair hanging down into my face as he darted forward again.

I took a swipe at him, but just a playful one as he knocked the pillow aside with his hand, and launched himself at me. He locked his arms on either side of my head as i fell back onto the floor and glared up at him.

He was breathing heavily his well formed chest heaving. The air was hot, perfect enviroment for mating. He was certainly looking his best. It was just to bad he wasn't going to win!

" You lost your weapon!" He observed playfully as he locked his hands down on my wrists and cocked his head to the side.

" I have you cornered."

" Way to state the obvious." I sighed as he leaned down so our faces where only inches apart. I found myself leaning upward as his lips brushed over my chin and then under my jaw.

He kissed my jugular gently as i stopped trying to wiggle away from him, my back arching up toward him as he came over my fully.

" Anything else to say, Max?" He smiled as i jerked my hand out of his hold and pressed my palm against his face. His skin was warm, oh gosh i wanted him so badly! But he wasn't the only thing that was hot, i smelt smoke.

And it wasn't sir Sexy hovering over me.

" Yes, actually." I smiled as he made a face at me.

" What, exactly?"

" Your Stir Fry's on fire, genius."


End file.
